


man on a mission (into steve's pants)

by theappleppielifestyle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sighs. "Do you, Steve Rogers, want to have sex with me, Tony Stark?"</p><p>"I think most people that are alive want to have sex with you," Steve says, and then looks like he wants the gym floor to open up under him and swallow him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	man on a mission (into steve's pants)

The day Tony finds out Steve is a virgin is the day he develops a minor obsession.

He watches Steve blush as he says it, tossing it out during a conversation with Natasha at breakfast, watches Steve work out later in the day, sweat clinging to his skin and dripping down his neck, watches him read a book, turning the pages with bizarrely arousing fingers.

Tony sits down with Pepper at the end of the day and announces, " Pep, I've found my new mission in life."

She hums, drinking her lemon tea, waving at him to continue.

He waits until she has a good mouthful of tea before continuing, "I'm going to be the first person to have the honor of banging Steve Rogers."

She spits her tea out all over him. He supposes he had it coming.

He helps her clean it up, and as Pepper's wiping the table while Tony's on floor duty, Pepper sighs. "Tony."

"Pepper."

"Why have you made it your life's mission to take Captain America's virginity?"

"Steve Rogers," Tony corrects her. "And virginity is a social construct, you know that."

"I do," Pepper says, rolling her eyes. She throws her cloth in the sink and then turns back to Tony. "I also know you're getting yourself into dangerous territory, Tony."

Tony spreads his hands. "What's dangerous about it?"

"You get attached." 

"I don't get attached-"

"You do, and it's STEVE. You'll get attached. Steve isn't the kind of guy who goes for a casual fling, Tony."

"I know that," Tony says, affronted. He leans, elbows locking as he rests his palms on the table. "So, you'll help me?"

Pepper laughs. "God, no. You're on your own for this one," she says, and Tony is pouting when she kisses his cheek. "Don't come crying to me if you get punched," she says, and leaves.

 

 

 

 

Tony decides he'll have to wing it by himself, and then spends the next week trying to look as sexy as possible whenever Steve's around.

"Please stop," Bruce says on Day Three of the Seduction, when Tony is all but draping himself over the kitchen table. "It's disturbing."

"All's fair in sex and war," Tony tells him, adjusting his hips.

"Pretty sure that's not how the saying goes," Bruce says, and takes his cereal bowl off the table so Tony doesn't knock it off with his hips.

 

 

 

 

Tony thinks it's starting to effect Steve. 

On movie night, Tony offers to get the remote and then bends over right in front of Steve, all but waggling his ass in the guy's face.

Tony's well aware he's going too far, but this is way too fun to stop now. He grabs the remote, and stands back up to see Steve blushing and rubbing his neck, doing that I'm-Not-Looking-Oops-I-Totally-Am thing that he's been doing whenever Tony is being sexy.

Which is a lot, apparently. Like, even when Tony forgets to try, he'll be drinking tapwater and look over and Steve will be blushing and fidgeting and Tony will chalk it down as another win.

 

 

 

 

"Why don't you just ASK the guy if he wants to sleep with you," Clint suggests one day, and Tony pauses before saying, "You know, I never actually considered that. I thought I'd just keep being sexy as fuck until he gets fed up and pins me to a wall."

Clint mutters something like, "For fuck's sake," and Tony grins around his coffee spoon.

 

 

 

 

"Steve!"

Steve turns, punching bag slung over his shoulder. Tony frowns when he sees it- he'll have to make stronger ones.

"Sorry," Steve says, gesturing towards the bag. 

"No problem," Tony says brightly. "I'll make better ones, those ones are crap. So, how about sex?"

Steve stares, and Tony winces internally. Not his best line.

"Uh," Steve says eventually, the beginning of a blush starting. "What?"

Tony waves between the two of them. "You, me. Doing the do."

Steve blinks. Blinks some more. "What about it?"

Tony sighs. "Do you, Steve Rogers, want to have sex with me, Tony Stark?"

"I think most people that are alive want to have sex with you," Steve says, and then looks like he wants the gym floor to open up under him and swallow him whole.

Tony grins triumphantly. "So is that a yes?"

"I know about your new life mission," Steve says after a few seconds. "Pepper told me."

"Traitor."

"She's just looking out for you," Steve says, re-adjusting the punching bag from where it had been falling off. "I was- I was waiting for you to ask."

Tony shrugs. "As it turns out, I'm not used to asking for what I want. I just make hints at it without saying anything until it eventually happens."

"That's a terrible way to get things."

"Got you, didn't it," Tony says, stepping closer.

Steve squirms. "Tony, this isn't- this isn't just about taking my virginity, right?"

"Social construct, doesn't exist," Tony says absently. "I'd like to have sex with you, and I think it's fucking hot that I'd be your first. Which, let me tell you, is weird, because I usually tend to avoid virgins. Hey, how far HAVE you gone, anyway?"

"Should I put the punching bag down," Steve asks in a rush, and Tony shrugs again. "Unless you want it involved in the proceedings."

Steve nods awkwardly and eases the bag down, leaning it up against the wall before turning back to Tony.

"You didn't answer my question," Tony says. "I mean, you don't have to, I just think, I'm trying this whole 'communication' thing, since I'm trying to be mature and I'm hoping this will go somewhere."

"Go somewhere, as in?"

"Like," Tony says, and waves his hands some more. Steve waits patiently. "Relationship things," Tony finishes lamely. "But we can talk about that later. Sex now. Or soon. Or whenever, really, I'm not fussy-"

"I've kissed two people," Steve says, and then pauses. "Or, well, three, but Bucky and I were nine and it was a game of truth or dare, so I don't count it."

"Oh," Tony says. He thinks he squeaks it a little. He moves closer, until their bodies are pressing together. "Were they good kisses?"

Steve's eyes are going half-lidded as he looks down at Tony, and oh, Tony likes that look. "They were okay," Steve says, sounding distracted. "I liked 'em."

Tony hums, curling his thumbs around the elastic of Steve's sweatpants, making Steve's breath stutter. "Did they kiss you with tongue?"

"Um- Rosa did," Steve says, breathier than before. "She, she dragged me into the stacks and started kissing me, said it was on behalf of the ladies of America-"

"Tongue kissing. Hmm." Tony starts rubbing his thumbs against Steve's bare hips. "So no-one's ever touched you here, like this?" He presses his thumbs into the skin to punctuate it.

"No," Steve says, looking at Tony like there could be an explosion in the gym right now and he wouldn't care.

Tony hums again. He leans up, tilts his head so their lips are just shy of touching. "No-one's ever," he says, and moves his hands so they're under the sweat-soaked material of Steve's shirt. "Touched your nipples?"

"No," Steve says, and moans, shocked, when Tony pinches them lightly. Tony watches eagerly as Steve's blush travels all the way down his neck, then lower.

"Does your blush go all the way down?"

Steve grunts. "What? Oh, it- yeah. It does."

Tony says, "Huh," and starts working Steve's shirt over his head, Steve lifts his arms to help it along, and Tony eases the shirt over Steve's head and lets it drop to the floor. Steve's torso is covered in the same blush that spreads up his neck and face.

Tony lets his hands roam, fingers brushing over Steve's nipples again and causing the man to moan, his head tipping back a bit this time, and Tony files that information away before leaning down to kiss the blush along Steve's neck.

"No-one's ever kissed your neck," Tony says, and Steve says, "No," and it sounds like  _oh god, please_ , so Tony presses a few open-mouthed kisses to it before sucking gently. Steve stutters a moan, so Tony sucks harder.

"Tony," Steve says, and Tony spares one quick bite before kissing Steve on the mouth, tongues meeting. What Steve lacks in experience, kissing-wise, he makes up for in enthusiasm, one big hand holding the back of Tony's head, tilting it back so their kisses get deeper.

He presses Tony to the wall, and Tony makes a pleased noise before pulling back to bite at Steve's neck again. Steve is making sounds, surprised gasps and groans like he hasn't felt anything like this before, and heat overtakes Tony as he realizes again that Steve  _hasn't_  felt anything like this before.

 _I'm doomed_ , Tony thinks, and raises his mouth to Steve's ear. Steve shivers when Tony says his name.

"No-one's ever sucked your dick, huh," Tony says, and Steve jolts like he's been electrocuted. 

"Tony,  _shit_ ," Steve pants, and Tony grins, pressing a kiss to Steve's open mouth before dropping to his knees.

Steve doesn't last long after Tony takes him out of his sweatpants and runs his tongue around the head, which is already drooling precome. After about thirty seconds of sucking and Tony having to swallow several times due to the precome, he draws off and rasps, "Hey, do you always get this wet, or is it just me being awesome?"

Steve groans like he's dying, his hands clenched in Tony's hair, his knees shaking like an earthquake. He takes a while to form an answer. "I- it's, uh- it's always like this, I'm always, but you're, god, Tony,  _please._ "

"Wish, command," Tony says, his hand pumping absently around Steve's cock as he lowers his mouth back onto it. 

Steve comes not long after with a strangled, cut-off cry that might be Tony's name, and Tony swallows most of it, wiping the rest of it off his chin and neck, tucking Steve back into his sweatpants before he stands up.

Steve looks  _wrecked_ , eyes hazy and laser-focused on Tony, gaze dropping to Tony's mouth.

Tony can't help but smile smugly. "I also heard the serum did things to your refractory period, are they true?"

"Uh-huh," Steve grunts, and adds distractedly, "It also- I don't have a gag reflex anymore."

"Hmm," Tony says, trying not to come in his pants. That would be embarrassing. He drags a completely pliant, very eager Steve down for another kiss, and is rewarded by Steve licking his own come out of Tony's mouth. 

"You're gonna kill me," Tony gasps when he draws back, Steve's mouth following his like he wants to keep kissing Tony until they absolutely have to stop. "Hey, want to go somewhere with a bed so I can show you some other stuff you haven't done?"

"Fuck, yeah," Steve says hoarsely, nodding eagerly. "Right now, please."

"Of course you say please about this," Tony mutters, and then yelps when Steve's hands come up to his ass, lifting him up. Tony circles his legs around Steve's waist automatically, and Steve manages to sound like he wasn't just given his first blowjob in a gym when he asks, "Your room or mine?"

"Mine, it's closest," Tony says, and Steve nods.

They make it to the elevator before they start making out again, and Tony ends up having to push the emergency stop button so Steve can give his very first handjob.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [tumblr](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/).


End file.
